Tiresias
Tiresias is a mysterious woman seen in the Wonderland series. She is blind and is looking the Gates of Light scattered all over in Ikebukuro. Tiresias and Michiko Hiroi are trying to stop the Apocalypse Game again. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tiresias wears dark sunglasses to hide her blind eyes. When a drunken man tried to remove them, he freaked out when he saw her eyes, implying that there is something cursed or frightening about them. She keeps her long brown hair pinned up by silvery white and blue feather pins. She uses those same pins to open the Gates of Light around the city to form a countermeasure against the Apocalypse game. Tiresias also walks around with a bright white cane to guide her around the city. She also wears little silvery-blue pins in her hair that she uses to the mark the Heaven's Gates around Ikebukuro. Back Story Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Tiresias spends most of this season looking for Heaven's Gates and sticking pins into the ground in front of them. So far, she has located three of them. Wonderland Chaos Tiresias meets up with Michiko at Sunshine60 to plant another pin to open the Gate of Light. They realize that Tandeki is moving faster in this go-around. Tiresias knows that stronger demons are coming and suggests that they locate the twelve scribes to have in advantage in ending the game. She finds the next gate at the hospital and puts the pin in. However, her victory is short-lived as she feels that she is being watched. In the season finale, Tiresias and Michiko are looking for where the fifth Gate to the Apocalypse is. The blind woman tries to calm down a freaked out Michiko when she worries about Masaomi. Tiresias finds the location of the gate. Caged Wonderland Tiresias and Michiko show at the Hotel Star Plaza to stop the fifth gate from being opened. Michiko pulls out a key and neutralizes Hecate and Lucy. Yui tried to tackle her, but Tiresias kept up with her in a fight. She and Michiko had the upper hand until the latter caught Hecate telling Yuzuru to push her over. Yui pushed over Michiko and Hecate opened the fifth gate. In "Blackout", Tiresias and Michiko talk over the phone. Tiresias is still looking for the Gates of Light and Michiko is in a panic. Tiresias finds the sixth Gate of Light and begins to put the pin in when Kai encounters her with the plan to stop her. He pulls the pins out her head, but she catches them before they hit the ground. The demon tackles her and tries to stop her. But, Tiresias gains the upper hand and puts the pin into the ground. Kai tries to take it out, but it burns his hand. Tiresias laughs and tells him that the pin can't be taken out of the ground when its place into the ground. The blind woman disappears. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Michiko Hiroi Main Article: Michiko Hiroi Michiko and Tiresias are working to stop Tandeki's game by locating the Heaven's Gates all over the city. The blind woman seems to be the one to calm Michiko down when she panics about Masaomi. Trivia * Tiresias is based off of the blind prophet in Greek mythology with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human